Baby Fever
by Neptune20
Summary: Harry is in a bind, and this time Hermione DEFINITELY can't help him. When word of this problem reaches a group of eight witches at his birthday party however, the game between them begins: first two pregnant win.
1. Game of Wombs

**Author's Note:** This story is DH compliant, with the one exception being that Fleur and Bill never got together.

* * *

Chapter 1  
Game of Wombs

Harry sighed as he looked out over the party. It had been three years since the final battle, and it was once again Harry Potter's birthday. The-Man-Who-Won. Such was his fame after triumphing over Voldemort that Harry found it difficult to create new relationships that were meaningful. Even more so than when he'd been in school, people seemed to only see his legend when they met him for the first time, and perhaps that was why he was in the position he was in now.

This lack of sincerity made him even more nervous about approaching someone about what was on his mind. He'd thought about approaching Ron and Hermione but… somehow, even if they both agreed to help, it seemed like Harry had no chance of surviving his own embarrassment.

His life had never been a dull one, but Harry couldn't help but feel strained at how _everything_ seemed to happen to him, often before he realized it was coming. That's what it had felt like anyway when Kingsley had pulled him aside a few days ago and told him about some… responsibilities he hadn't been aware of.

 _Merlin,_ Harry grumbled internally. _Why couldn't someone have told me this before I told Ginny I just needed some time to myself before considering a relationship?_

He had parted ways with Ginny shortly after the battle, and while the more permanent break hadn't been acrimonious, she didn't seem to be an option any longer. His eyes searched and then found her, but his eyes lingered on the man she was sitting next to.

 _I guess I shouldn't really have expected her to just wait around, but I didn't expect her to get engaged,_ Harry thought. _And definitely not to Finch-Fletchley._

His party was being held in a large event hall, with generous tables topped with generous portions of food and alcohol. Perhaps a few of his friends had found it odd that he wanted to hold such a big birthday party, his distaste for crowds and attention was quite notorious, but he needed a way to consider his options. A huge birthday bash was the perfect excuse to have everyone in one place for him to study.

The party was quite lavish, another odd feature for people who knew Harry well, but all things considered it was better to spend some of the fortune he had inherited on this than let it go to waste if he ended up failing at this new task.

He also thought, somewhat cynically, that perhaps a reminder of his vast wealth would entice some of those who knew him well enough to shy away from his mercurial and sometimes frustrating personality.

 _Am I really going to go through with this?_ Harry thought. He still hadn't quite decided. _I could cash in part of my fame after, and retire to just become some hermit._ There was a certain kind of appeal to that idea.

But it wasn't really the loss of money that had made Harry seriously consider moving forward with his new mission. No, it was the other consequences that steeled his resolve, and finding himself now properly motivated, Harry stepped forward to start mingling with the crowd. It was time to check out his options.

* * *

Daphne glanced to the left as the final seat at her table was filled, the straight brown hair and mousy features of Katie Bell catching her brief notice.

 _Interesting that she would choose to sit at my table,_ Daphne thought. There were six other girls besides herself and Katie at the table as well, but that didn't matter. Any table that Daphne sat at was her table.

"'Ello zere…" the painfully attractive French witch to Daphne's right greeted. Clearly Fleur didn't know Katie.

"Katie, Katie Bell," the woman clarified warmly, reaching her hand over Daphne's plate to shake the French woman's hand. Daphne sniffed in annoyance, glaring at the hand that was invading her space. "I know you from the Tournament of course, but who is that next to you?" Katie asked. "The resemblance is uncanny. Your sister I presume?"

"Oui," Fleur answered, letting go of Katie's hand and motioning toward the slightly smaller but every bit as beautiful witch next to her. "Zis eez my sister, Gabby."

"I didn't know that you knew Harry," Katie said, giving a bright smile to the younger woman.

"'E knows Fleur from ze tournament of course," Gabby replied. "Zat is where 'e met me also. 'E rescued me from ze lake." Katie's eyes dawned in recognition. The girl now looked like a young woman, and she hadn't immediately connected her appearance to the more child-like figure Harry had pulled out of the water seven years prior.

Katie glanced around the rest of the table. The rest of the girls she was spending the evening with she knew from the DA, which had been why she came over. After her experiences in sixth year, she would recognize Luna, Susan, Padma, and Parvati anywhere. Well, maybe not Padma and Parvati if they decided to dress the same.

They talked through dinner, moving on to drinks afterward as they all caught up with each other's lives. It was after they had all finished their third drink and were all preparing a fourth, when Luna spoke into the silence with an observation that caught everyone's attention.

"He looks so sad." Her voice was even and serene, like it always was, but it held a hint of compassion. They all turned to follow her gaze and realized she was staring at Harry who was currently a few tables away, laughing at a joke some girl they didn't recognized seemed to be telling.

"He's laughing," Parvati said confused.

"Only on the outside," Luna replied confidently. They all looked again. Luna was right, they all saw it. The moment his laugh came to an end his features were strained for a moment, like he was forcing himself into the smile he was holding.

"What do you think the problem is?" Susan asked.

"Is he dating anyone?" Padma suggested. "Perhaps they're having a rough patch, or just broke up."

"He's not dating anyone," Daphne said, "and that's what's bothering him."

Everyone turned toward the blond haired girl, her Nordic features always striking to those Daphne allowed to look.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked confused.

"And 'ow would _you_ know?" Fleur added.

Normally Daphne wouldn't have interjected like she had. The Slytherin thing to do was to covet the information she had and use it to her advantage. She knew _exactly_ why Potter had decided to throw a big birthday bash this year, having her own personal sources inside the Ministry and more than a passing familiarity with family magic and old magical Houses.

But they had all been indulging in the free alcohol quite extensively, and the _liquid_ magic had made her much more open than she was otherwise inclined to be.

"I have my sources," Daphne said with a sniff to Fleur. She turned toward Katie. "Harry just learned from the Minister about his responsibilities as the last Potter."

Susan's eyes widened in seeming realization, but Padma was still looking at Daphne confused.

"What responsibilities?"

Daphne and Susan shared a look before the red-headed girl turned to the Indian-born witch and began to explain.

"Your family isn't native to Britain, so you wouldn't be aware of this, but there are a group of families here which are _very_ old that have some special… rights and responsibilities." She paused and looked at Daphne. The blond girl rolled her eyes and continued where Susan left off.

"The families which Susan was talking about, and that includes the Potters, were all strong magical families back in the days of Merlin. You've head of family magic before?"

"Yes," Parvati said, "many families in India have family magic."

"One of the reasons that pureblood ideology is such a common problem in Britain in particular is because this special set of families had their family magic… enhanced by Merlin. It was one of his last gifts to the wizarding society that he and others like him helped create."

"But Merlin wanted to make sure that the magic he made never died, you see," Susan interrupted. "So he tied it into the families very strongly, and made sure that there was no way it could die out."

"'Ow did 'e tie eet in?" Gabby asked curiously.

"In addition to whatever magic the family already possessed," Daphne explained, "members of that family would have more magical power than most, and be more likely to live far into old age if nothing happened to them.

"It was one of the reasons that Riddle's plan of killing off all the Potters was so rash. When Harry was the only Potter left, _all_ of the family magic rested with him which gave him a great deal of raw power."

"Wow," Padma said softly, eyes wide. "That explains why he's always been so powerful."

"Yes," Parvati agreed glancing at her sister, "but it doesn't explain why he would be sad."

"It's because of how Merlin was able to give this power boost to these families. He tied it directly into the ancestry itself, so if a family ever _lost_ their family magic, their history and accomplishments and memories would magically fade from the world."

Katie, Parvati, Padma, Fleur, and Gabby all looked shocked, but Luna was only frowning.

"Why would Harry be in danger of losing his family magic?" Katie asked, glancing at the dashing young man who had moved one table closer.

"Because of how Merlin ensured that the magic itself would never truly be lost," Susan answered. When Katie looked at her expectantly, hoping for a better answer, Susan only blushed and looked away.

"If a family that Merlin helped ever came to be in a position where they had no members of their family which were below the age of 23, the family magic would leave them and pass to their most closely related family," Daphne elaborated. "Harry is the very last Potter."

"Can't Harry do anything?" Padma asked, but Parvati was looking down next to her starting to blush like Susan had.

"Yes," Daphne said, showing the Indian woman a feral grin. "He can make more Potters."

Understanding dawned on the rest of the girls at the table, and several seconds of silence passed until Fleur asked a hesitant question.

"Why… why ze age of 23?"

"Are you familiar with numerology?" Susan asked.

"Oui, but I 'ave not 'eard of ze importance of zat number."

"Not surprising," Daphne commented with a bit of a smirk. "The number 23 is only really magically important to magic related to ancestry."

Another few moments of silence passed.

"So…" Padma started slowly. "Harry needs to have kids within the next two years, which realistically means he needs to find someone to have them with within one year, or he risks losing all that magic?"

"More than that," Susan said. "He'd slowly lose what few memories he has of his own family, as would everyone in the magical world. It's why no one realized that the Peverell's had been important and powerful. When they died off, their magic and ancestry was absorbed into their closest relatives: the Potters."

"He'd lose all of his inherited wealth also," Daphne said pointedly.

"Wait, eez zat why we are all 'ere?" Gabby asked, the first to understand how this information was related to their current activities. "We are being… interviewed to 'ave 'is child?"

Her face blossomed into a furious blush, as did several of the other women at the table.

"Harry wouldn't be looking at it that way," Susan said. "But… essentially yes."

"Are all Englishmen pigs?" Fleur asked exasperated. "Interviewed indeed."

"Excellent," Daphne said. "I don't want any competition that I have to… take care of."

Susan looked at Daphne surprised.

"You're going to accept if he offers?"

"Of course," Daphne said with a self-satisfied smile. "And he _will_ offer. Why wouldn't he? I'm beautiful, cultured, and intelligent… I come from another old family and so can handle the aspect of his situation which makes him uncomfortable… I know how to deal with all the attention which he so obviously loathes… I am the _perfect_ choice, and I will be _his_ choice.

"And then why wouldn't I accept?" Daphne continued, getting more into her rant in her slightly drunk state. "He's handsome, filthy rich, and no matter who you are he's the kind of guy that will pamper and adore you once you're carrying his child. _That_ is rare enough on its own, whether or not I feel… _love_." She had almost sneered the last word.

Another silence passed over the table as the sounds of the party around them filled the moment.

"You know what Daphne, you've convinced me," Susan said, her rosy face as much a product of the drinking as it was her declaration. "Harry is exactly the kind of guy that every girl _talks_ about wanting. He has flaws, but they're easy to look past for everything he provides." Susan smirked at Daphne. "And I think I've got you beat, because I will actually try to give him love if I can at all, which is what he actually wants more than anything."

Daphne rolled her eyes.

"If you're my only competition, _Suzy_ , I won't even have to 'take care' of anything. Between you and me it's no contest."

The French sisters had been whispering to each other while Susan and Daphne traded blows in their drunken battle of wits, but before Susan could send back another volley Fleur looked up and spoke.

"What makes you zink eet will just be you two competing?" Fleur smiled mischievously. "You 'ave forgotten, I zink, zat 'Arry 'as ze same problem with ze Black family." All the other girls at the table except Gabby looked at Fleur in surprise. "Oui, you 'ad forgotten. Eef 'e does not 'ave two children, from two different women, zen ze responsibility for Black will fall to Teddy, 'is godson. Do any of you zink 'Arry would let 'is godson be burdened like zat eef 'e can 'elp?"

Fleur grinned and motioned to Gabby.

"'E will be looking for two women, not one, and why would 'e not choose two French Veela girls. Sisters even!" Fleur's red cheeks betrayed her inebriation as she continued. "Ze pitch to 'im will make itself!" She turned her voice higher in octave. "Oh, 'Arry, you saved both me and my sister, now we will save you. Two Veela sisters, one for each family. Just look at young Gabrielle! She's only 17, you know. Just _barely_ legal. Doesn't she look irresistible, mon chérie?"

The girls gawked at her, and Gabby looked down blushing at red alert, but it was obvious that the younger girl thought the idea was brilliant.

"But why have sisters," Parvati said drawing the table's attention, "when he could have _twins_?" She looked at Padma who was giggling and nodding. "Oh, the Frenchies have their fancy accent…" Parvati's voice changed and a clearly Indian accent came out. "But that is not the only exotic place in the world." She continued, grinning, in her clearly practiced voice, though it was raised a bit like Fleur had done. "Harry, wouldn't you like to see just how identical we are? Compare every inch of our smooth, caramel skin? You know if you choose us that all of your kids will be genetic siblings, no matter which family they are put in."

Padma couldn't help it in her inebriated state and burst into laughter. After calming herself, Padma decided to add something to Parvati's imaginary sales pitch.

"You know Harry, we'll play with _each other too_."

Parvati, for the first time ever, was shocked into embarrassment by her normally straight-laced twin. It's always the quiet ones.

"None of you get Harry," Susan said with a giggle. "It's all about family to him, that's all he's ever really cared about. And who would be the best partner and mother here? Me!" She moved her own voice up, as it now became obvious every girl would when demonstrating their plan of action. "You need to pick someone who would be a good mother, Harry. I mean, look at me, look at _these_." Susan reached up boldly and gave her two soft globes a squeeze. "If you know anyone who's baby-factory material, it's me."

Gabby nearly choked on her drink at this statement, and for a few seconds the teasing stopped as they helped the girl.

"I think I'd be able to convince him," Luna said softly after the excitement passed. "I'm not as pretty or as interesting as most of you are, but I'm simple, and Harry likes simple." She smiled gently. "I'd just tell Harry that I'd obey any order he gave me and that I'd be his little sex slave. No boy would say no to that."

Several seconds of silence passed before Daphne cut in.

"If that's what you want Luna, why don't you leave the family names to us and you can just ask to be a consort."

Luna looked thoughtful at this and began to tap her chin.

"I think I have a pretty good pitch too," Katie said, everyone turning to look at her while Luna thought. Katie's voice pitched up, and she laid it out. "I'm pretty plain compared to most your options Harry, but you know what I have that they don't? Imagination and a love of adventure! Sure, the other girls might be nice to look at, but none of them will be more adventurous and dirty than I will." She smirked. "Do you think any of those other girls would beg you to go ass-to-mouth after you finish?"

This time it was Susan's turn to nearly choke, her face turning nearly as deeply red as her hair.

"Very well then," Daphne said, looking around the table. "The game is set. First two to pregnancy wins."

"And the rest become consorts," Luna added with a smile. She looked at their wide eyes and continued in a tone that said her point should be obvious. "To fill out the family lines."

After recovering Parvati grabbed each of their glasses and began to fill them up with new drinks.

"Parv, I've had enough," Padma complained, still giggling every so often.

"If we win Pads, you won't be _able_ to drink for a _while_ ," Parvati replied, filling up the last glass. Every other girl at the table, even Daphne, began to blush at this statement, but they each took the glass that Parvati offered them and held it up.

"Good luck," Daphne said with a smirk, "you're aaaaallll going to need it."

"Let's get smashed while we still can," Parvati agreed enthusiastically.

They all raised their glasses in a mock toast and tipped them back. An excitement settled into all of them, just under the skin, and for a moment they each disappeared into their own heads, deciding how to best move forward. That is until Katie's voice brought them all back.

"Look alive girls," she said with a smirk. "The game has begun." She was looking past Parvati who was almost directly across from her, and as they all turned to follow her gaze they realized that Harry was now approaching their table for the 'interview'.

"Hello ladies," he greeted them with a smile. "I haven't seen most of you in a while, but I hope to see more of you in the future."

At this the entire table of girls burst into uproarious laughter and Harry just looked at them confused.

 _That's strange, every other girl at this party has tried to flirt with me._ He shrugged his shoulders as they continued to laugh hysterically, like he wasn't even there. _I suppose this means that none of them would be interested._

Harry gave the table a polite chuckle and moved past, on to the rest of his 'interviews'.

 _Merlin, I hope I find someone I can stand._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this. I'm still working on The Brightest Witch, obviously, and I know some of you probably wish I'd posted a chapter of that instead of something much less serious like this. But a story like this one is really necessary for me to not burn out on the stories that I put more effort into. I don't have a deep, pre-planned plot for this, just a rough outline. I don't have an ending planned. This will be much more light-hearted and humorous than The Brightest Witch or the other fic I'm currently working on For Every Day After (which is a very serious tone Domme Hermione/sub Harry romance set after Deathly Hallows).

But the plus side of that is you can absolutely make suggestions! The only suggestion that (probably) won't be taken into account is a request to add more girls to the mix. It's these eight. Think of this story as something like Game of Thrones meets a group of eight girls with a pregnancy fetish for the same guy. Actually, that is almost exactly what this story is, now that I think about it.

 _Goes to the top of the document._

Well, now I know what to name the first chapter.

Anyway, updates to this story will come whenever I need a break from doing other things and have an idea for a chapter. I do have ideas that get us all the way to the 'good parts', and hopefully this story will have a few more chapters added over the next week so we get there. It won't be long until we get to it, trust me, but it's also not just a series of one shots, it'll actually tell (some kind) of story.


	2. This Is My Serious Face

Chapter 2  
This Is My Serious Face

Susan woke up with a headache and a dry mouth, a feeling that told her all she needed to know about how her morning would go.

 _Fuck,_ she thought. _What happened last night after Harry left the table?_

It was the last thing she clearly remembered, but thinking harder didn't seem like a good idea at the moment.

 _I still have some hangover potions in the bathroom,_ she thought, rolling out of bed. _I'll just… what… WHAT!?_

Susan wasn't at her place. In fact, she didn't recognize where she was at all. What she did recognize was the seven other naked women strewn all over the room. She glanced back at the bed she'd been sleeping in and saw Daphne had been under the covers with her, a soft smile on her face.

The only other girl that seemed to be up was Luna, who appeared to be sitting in the corner humming to herself and bobbing her head left and right while reading a piece of parchment.

"Luna…" Susan croaked, her throat as dry as her mouth. She felt awful. "What…"

"The vials are on the desk," Luna told her in a sing-song voice, not even looking up. "I already had one."

Susan looked around the room and spotted a desk in the corner… with the Patil twins cuddling quite provocatively on it. Stepping over both Fleur and Gabby gingerly on the way, ( _Fuck, those two are unfairly gorgeous_ ), Susan looked down at the twins and the desk, trying to find the vials Luna was talking about.

"Where?" Susan rasped.

"Between them, of course," Luna told her. "For safe keeping."

Susan peered between them, trying hard not to take in the extremely captivating curves of the identical girls, and saw seven vials of purple hangover potion in the space between their stomachs that their touching breasts created. She had always been… affronted by the idea of sex with another woman, though nudity itself wasn't something that bothered her. She carefully retrieved a dose, downed it, and looked back at the twins as the effects began to clear her up.

 _You really can't tell them apart without clothes on._

Feeling much better, Susan walked over to Luna noticing that several of the other girls were starting to stir.

"Luna, what happened? Where are we?"

"We're at Daphne's of course," Luna answered, making a mark on the parchment with her quill. She set it down and looked up at Susan. "And what happened is that everyone got drunk last night."

"Yes, I… I get that part, I mean why are we all in the same room naked?"

"Oh, well I should think that's obvious," Luna said, turning back to her parchment with obvious cheer.

"What…?" Susan heard Fleur's dry voice call out. She turned and saw that everyone except the Patil twins was now awake.

"There's hangover potions for everyone on the desk between the twins," Susan said gently. "Everyone take one before anything else."

With obvious discomfort and embarrassment, all of them lined up to grab one of the vials stuck between Padma and Parvati before uncorking it and gulping it down. The procession ended with Daphne grumpily fishing one out between them, which woke the twins up. Susan watched, transfixed, as they woke up simultaneously, noticed the position they were in, and then leaned into each other for a deep hadn't even checked their surroundings first.

Daphne cleared her throat loudly, and the twins startled so badly that they rolled off the desk in a heap of soft brown skin. Untangling from each other they quickly stood and jumped apart from each other, though this caused their chests to bounce quite noticeably. They both had the same pained look on their faces that Susan knew meant too much alcohol, but they also had a look of deep embarrassment.

Trying to spare them, Susan scooped up the last two vials and handed one each to the Patils.

"Where are we?" Katie finally broke the silence.

"And why are we here?" Padma asked.

"And why are we in ze buff?" Fleur finished.

"We're in my room," Daphne said. "But… after agreeing to all play the game… I can't remember…"

"The game?" Katie asked nervously, blushing. "We were all sure drunk weren't we? Not like… we really _would_ compete to carry Harry's child…"

There was a few moments of silence and everyone was still. It seemed to Susan like each of them was waiting to see if someone else was going to take the obvious chance to back out of the game and let everyone pretend it hadn't been serious. Still no one spoke for several more seconds.

"I wasn't drunk," Luna finally said. "I took a potion before I started drinking. I was completely sober when I decided to be Harry's sex slave."

Susan looked at Luna incredulously.

"But… you took a hangover potion this morning!"

"I like the taste," Luna explained dismissively.

"Quit if you want," Daphne said, stretching in a way that Susan thought was _quite_ obscene given that she was naked. "But within a few months Potter Jr. is going to be growing inside here." She pointed just below her belly button.

Susan watched Katie debate something internally before letting out a long sigh.

"No… you're right. I'm still in."

"We still don't know why we're here or why we're naked though," Susan reminded them. She saw Daphne glance at her and smirk in the most infuriating way. It wasn't Daphne that answered though.

"Well," Luna responded, "when we were all leaving together, Daphne offered to bring us here since she had the only room that was big enough for all of us."

"Why would we _need_ a room big enough for all of us?" Parvati asked. Everyone was looking at Luna who was still preoccupied with her parchment. She seemed to be the only way they would get information about what happened last night.

"Well it was agreed that since we'll all be carrying Harry's babies eventually, we needed to get to know each other better." The rest of the girls in the room all fidgeted uncomfortably. "Though I have to admit, when I agreed I didn't think that sex was how we would be getting to know each other. It was a pleasant surprise though."

"We…" Susan felt herself turning green and noticed Daphne smirking at her again. "We had _sex_? Like… just us girls?"

"For quite a while, I'd say," Luna confirmed. "Don't worry, I transfigured all of your clothes back."

"Wait, why would we need our clothes transfigured?" Daphne asked, not looking quite as confident.

"Before we left the party last night you all asked me to change your shirts so that they said 'Pick Me' across the chest," Luna told them. "I think you were hoping to entice Harry, but he looked a bit annoyed. I transfigured my own anyway, though. I didn't want to feel left out."

Susan shook her head.

"No," she spoke firmly. "There's _no_ way I had… _lesbian_ sex with you girls."

Daphne started cracking up and Susan glared at her.

"What's so funny, _Daph_?"

"I… I don't remember much about last night, but…" Daphne paused to catch her breath. "I do remember the look on your face when I came while you were licking me." Daphne started laughing again and walked over to one of her dressers while Susan turned beet red and made sputtering noises of protest. "Please tell me I was thinking last night…" Daphne muttered as she reached the dresser. She picked up something shiny, examined it, then smiled.

"What eez zat?" Gabby asked.

"Alright you second rate cunts, listen up," Daphne said, a humor in her voice that none of the other girls seemed to share. "This is the device that controls my monitoring charms in this room. What it _means_ is that I have proof of all the nasty things you girls did last night."

All of them erupted in protest at once but Daphne simply raised her hand for silence. She glanced at the device for a few seconds then looked back up at them as they stopped talking.

"Yes Susan, that includes your enthusiastic pussy eating…" Susan let out another strangled sound. "And yes Frenchies, that means your forbidden, incestuous fun…" The two Veela girls both looked like they wanted to melt into the floor. "So, this is what I want. Three days. All of you will wait three days before trying to contact Harry and get things moving. I get a three day head start on this game." She paused for emphasis. "Or I could just… let something slip…"

"Hmmm…" Luna's voice called out from across the room. They all looked her way. "Well… that _is_ against the rules, but… we could probably make a one time exception."

"The rules?" Daphne asked "What rules?"

"These rules," Luna said excitedly, turning the parchment around so they could finally all see what it was. At the top, in letters that all the girls thought were far too large, it was titled 'Womb Sisters Rules of Getting Pregnant'.

Below followed some kind of list, and then at the very bottom was…

"Is… that my signature?" Daphne asked, clearly horrified.

"Oh yes, Susan said that we should set rules so that we all have the same fair shot at getting pregnant."

Daphne scoffed and then muttered, "Fucking Hufflepuffs…"

"Since I was the only one who could write at the time, I recorded them all down for us."

"Did…" Padma hesitated. "Did we just… sign? Or…"

"Or eez zat a binding magical contract?" Fleur completed the thought.

"We all agreed it should be a binding contract, yes."

Almost twenty seconds of silence passed before Daphne broke it.

"Luna… what does it say?"

The cheery blond perked and started reading.

"Rule 1: None of the womb sisters are allowed to blackmail the others to lower their chances of winning."

"Fuck!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Rule 2: None of the womb sisters may use magic for increasing or decreasing fertility to give an advantage.

"Rule 3: None of the womb sisters can encourage Harry to enter an exclusive relationship until someone is pregnant, but Harry may choose to enter one on his own."

"Did we _really_ agree to call ourselves the _womb sisters_?" Katie asked miserably.

"Lesson learned: don't get drunk," Padma muttered.

"Rule 4: None of the womb sisters can mention the womb sisters or the rules to others unless everyone agrees.

"Rule 5: The first one pregnant will mother a Potter, and the second will mother a Black, unless Harry says otherwise. Once the game is over, the losers will offer themselves as consorts to Harry and the winners.

"Rule 6: Each womb sister may have exclusive use of one day per week for a date night, with the exception of Sister Luna, who doesn't get her own day at all."

"What?!" Susan exclaimed. "Luna! Why did you sign that?"

"Oh, I'm not worried about date nights Susan," she replied. "You don't get pregnant from dates, you see. You get pregnant from sex. The rule says nothing about exclusive nights for sex."

Several moments of silence passed as the rest of the girls marveled at the genius of Luna's statement.

"Yes…" Susan finally said, "but… how are you planning on getting to the sex without a date?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll let me know," Luna explained. "I'm not going to schedule dates. Instead, next time I see him, I'll just let him know that he can use me for sex whenever he wants day or night. Unless of course I'm hungry. Then I will ask him to let me finish eating first." Luna paused and looked thoughtful. "Do you think it would be possible for me to eat while I'm having sex? I think that may be rather difficult, but I've never tried before."

No one was brave enough to answer her question, so she shrugged and turned back to the parchment.

"Rule 7: Only Sister Luna may alter this contract after it has been signed."

Immediately there was another rounds of loud and confused protests, but Susan held up her hand.

"I know how that rule sounds," Susan said, "but I'm glad we thought to add it in our drunken state. Think about it. Luna could strike the whole contract if she wanted and let us out. Not often there's an easy way out of a magical contract."

"Yes," Daphne agreed sourly, "but she could _also_ make a rule that one of us is not _allowed_ to have sex which would end our chances right there."

"Luna's not the type to do that though," Susan said with a fond smile towards the shorter blond.

Daphne narrowed her eyes at Susan.

 _Is she… Merlin! The Hufflepuff is being cunning, we're all doomed! She knows her only way to make sure this contract doesn't come back to bite her on the tits is to make Luna like her._

"You're right, of course," Daphne agreed pleasantly. "I was just startled. Contracts are serious, you know."

"Yes," Luna agreed gravely. "That's why I suggested such a serious name for us."

A beat passed.

"You… ah…" Katie paused. "You're the one that named us the womb sisters?"

"Yes, it's quite lovely don't you think?" Luna asked.

Daphne's eyes widened as she thought she caught the barest hint of a smirk on Luna's face.

 _Fuck, that girl isn't quite as oblivious as she pretends to be._

"Yes…" Katie agreed lamely. "Very lovely."

"Right," Daphne said with an eye roll. "So what was this about an exception to the blackmail rule?"

"Oh," Luna let out a soft sound of surprise. "That's right. My apologies Sister Daphne." Luna picked up a quill and started toward the parchment with it.

"Wait!" Fleur shouted. "Why, exactly, does ze bitchy one get an exception?"

Daphne glared at Fleur, though whether it was for being called a bitch or stopping Luna, no one could be sure.

"She was the last to sign the contract," Luna explained. "She didn't sign it until we were already here and she'd activated the monitoring charms. I watched her do it, she wasn't very subtle about it. Still, you were all rather drunk so I don't think you cared."

"Wait," Parvati looked confused. "You _saw_ her turn on monitoring charms and… still got naked to have sex with the rest of us?"

"Well how else was I supposed to get to know you?" Luna asked as if it was obvious. "Plus, it is rather exciting knowing you're being recorded."

"Er…" Susan blushed. "If you say so Luna. I still don't understand why Daphne gets an exception though, no matter when she turned on the monitoring charms."

"It's obvious isn't it?" Luna said confused. "She was quite drunk, but she still had the sense to wait until after the monitoring charms were on to sign it." Luna paused, as if waiting for the rest of the girls to catch up. "That's exactly the kind of cunning and willpower that the mother of Harry's children should have."

 _Well shit,_ Susan thought, _how do I argue with that?  
_  
"As you say… Luna."

"So…" Daphne said, a smile returning to her face. "Hopefully this whole thing will be over soon anyway. I only asked for three days because I'm about to ovulate, so if you're all very lucky you won't get the chance to embarrass yourselves before I've won." She looked between the peeved girls. "Three days of Harry time for me, and three days of waiting for you dykes."

* * *

Harry was extremely disgruntled. In some ways, his idea of hosting an enormous birthday party and inviting every person he even vaguely knew personally had been a success. He now knew plenty of women who would likely fall all over themselves to carry his children, some had even suggested it themselves after drinking too much during the party.

None of them were people he felt like he could be around for the next several decades however, and that was disappointing. He wanted his son or daughter to have parents who could stand each other, he wanted a family, and none of the girls last night had seemed exactly like family or mother material.

He was nibbling at his early lunch, going over the list of people he had considered in his head once again, when an elegant looking owl startled him with a tap on the window. It wasn't an owl he recognized, and so it was with a great deal of curiosity that he walked over and let the owl in.

It swooped down onto one of the kitchen chairs gracefully and extended its leg, apparently all business.

Harry offered the owl a piece of bacon as he removed the letter, and sat down to read it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to talk with you last night at your party, but I was having a wonderful time catching up with all the girls._

Harry was confused, and didn't recognize the script. He glanced down to the signature to check who the letter was from.

 _Daphne… Greengrass?_ Harry thought through what he knew about the girl, which was very little. She had been in Slytherin but he couldn't remember her ever participating directly in his torment. She had mostly kept to herself, although he remembered her having a friend of some kind she was usually with.

He also remembered that Daphne had not been fighting on the side of the Death Eaters at the final battle. He hadn't exactly seen her fighting with the rest of the students either, but then he honestly had been a little preoccupied.

He looked back to the spot he stopped and continued reading.

 _I would still like the opportunity to catch up with you however. The Greengrass family has always been very appreciative of your efforts and actions through the years, and I'd like to get to know you more personally._

 _Would you be amenable to a dinner with me this evening? I think that a more private setting would be better for getting to know one another than the chaos of a large party would have been._

 _I'm eagerly awaiting your reply._

 _Yours truly,_  
 _Daphne_

Harry furrowed his brows. He certainly couldn't remember the Greengrass family being supportive of all his "efforts and actions". Actually, he couldn't remember anything about the Greengrass family.

Still… while it did look somewhat like a request for a date, of which he received many the previous night, it was certainly done with more tact and at least contained an interest in getting to know him better.

Harry reached for some parchment and ink to craft a reply when another owl flew in through the still open window. This owl he recognized immediately as belonging to Hermione, which she had gotten shortly after going back to complete her seventh year after the war had ended.

He smiled and gave the owl a scratch before pulling the letter off and reading through it. He stopped at the end and decided to read it again.

Ron and Hermione were having some kind of disagreement again and wanted him to come and help mediate. It wasn't exactly unheard of since they'd left school, but it wasn't really that common either. Harry frowned, considering how much time such an effort would require, but with a sigh resigned himself to agreeing.

Sometimes his friends drove him up a wall, especially since they had gotten engaged, but even so he'd never leave them to fend for themselves if he could help.

Sending Hermione's owl back with his reply, he turned back to his parchment and scrawled a quick reply for Daphne.

 _Daphne,_

 _I'm sorry that we didn't get the chance to speak at the party as well. I would enjoy a dinner together tonight I think, but we may have to schedule it late. I have another matter to take care of this afternoon which may run long._

 _Meet me in front of Gringotts at 8 PM, and if you haven't received another owl, I'll be there eventually._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Harry_

Nodding to himself in satisfaction he attached the letter to Daphne's owl and sent it on its way.

* * *

Daphne was starting to get extremely annoyed. It was already nearly 8:30 and Harry still hadn't shown. She reached up to make sure that the charms were still active on her hair and looked down to straighten out her dress a bit.

After they had all gotten dressed, the other girls had decided to camp out at Daphne's for the next few days. It seemed like they figured that while they were prevented from interacting with him, hearing about Daphne's experiences might be helpful.

Katie had also mentioned something about eating Daphne's family out of their house in payment for the blackmail.

While all of them had gone to get various items in the afternoon, Susan and Luna still hadn't returned by the time she left for her date. That concerned Daphne slightly.

Luna may be easy enough to manage, and was probably off goofing around somewhere, but Susan she saw as her most legitimate competition. Yes, there were two sets of sisters to compete with that would probably get Harry's motor running, but Susan had been right: it had always been about family to Harry, and he would want to select someone for what kind of mother they would make.

Susan was good mother material for the things that Harry valued, so Daphne would have to work hard to convince Harry she was the better choice. She needed to display her kindness and understanding, as well as her strength and power.

Which was somewhat problematic, as usually when Daphne exerted strength and power she was utterly absent kindness or understanding. But there were other ways to show those qualities to Harry. He had always run off into danger to protect others, so she figured a surefire way to garner his affection would be to tell him she had been persecuted within Slytherin for not opposing him more strongly. That it had been dangerous for her, and she'd had to constantly keep up the facade necessary to do what was right, even when it wasn't easy.

Which… none of that was true, but Harry would probably swallow it whole. She hadn't hated Harry at all, but her lack of antagonism hadn't isolated her in her dorms. No, she'd been isolated in her dorms mainly because of how annoying she found most people. Only Tracy had ever really been able to stand her caustic personality, and even then they didn't really spend time with each other now.

Because they hadn't really been friends, more like mutually apathetic loaners. But you couldn't go through all of school with no one to talk to, and so they'd maintained their friendship of convenience until it no longer was convenient.

But all of that could be solved if only she got pregnant. If she were Mrs. Potter, she'd have the kind of access to magic and money that would allow her to not have to deal with a world she found so annoying, and Harry from what she remembered would be so inwardly focused that she wouldn't have to put up with much of him either.

She could just live her own comfortable life, shielded from having to deal with others, and maybe pop out a few kids. If she were really lucky, then she could even raise those kids to not be as endlessly annoying as everyone else seemed to be.

But that was getting a bit far ahead of herself, and she looked up to glance around for Harry again. She was about to stomp her foot in pure frustration when she finally spotted Harry heading her way through the crowd to the left. Her eyes widened and she felt her mouth go dry.

 _Merlin he's… handsome._ Daphne blinked. _I don't remember him being that good looking, even last night. Does he have some kind of charm to appear magically more appealing?_

Daphne considered this for a moment, and then realized she had a similar charm on her hair. That was probably the case then.

Harry greeted her with several apologies when he arrived, which she accepted with a gracious smile she had been practicing, before taking her to a much more upscale restaurant than she had expected.

 _It's a good thing I dressed up so much,_ Daphne thought as she took her seat.

"I'm sorry again for being late," Harry told her, sitting down across from her.

"That's alright Harry," she replied, smiling once more. "What kept you?"

"Oh, Hermione and Ron had a… disagreement. They asked me to help them settle it."

"Does that happen often?" Daphne asked with a frown. It wasn't a very good sign that he'd missed their first date by 45 minutes because he was helping Ron stop Hermione from doing the sensible thing and finding someone better.

"Well, not as often as you'd think knowing them in school." But Harry's face held an obvious discomfort that Daphne couldn't place, and her inner Slytherin begged for more details.

"Was it a bad disagreement?"

"No, not really a _worse_ disagreement than normal, just… a stranger one." Harry picked up his menu and began looking it over intently. "So what will you be having?"

Daphne was about to snap back a sarcastic reply about his tact in changing the subject, but restrained herself at the last moment.

 _First rule of getting pregnant Daphne: don't make the father uncomfortable every time you open your mouth._

"I'm not really sure yet, though this place seems lovely," she answered evenly. She placed a soft smile on her lips. "Thank you for bringing me here Harry, I've never been able to get into a place like this before."

Another lie, but an easy one to tell.

"Oh?" Harry said looking at her curiously. "I thought you used to write the editor of the Prophet about their taste in restaurant reviews every so often."

Daphne couldn't prevent her eyes from widening just the slightest bit.

 _Merlin… how in the world did he both notice and remember THAT about me?_

Daphne was quiet for a moment, deciding how to proceed and deciding there would be no more lies that could be easily verified.

"Well they have atrocious taste in everything," she answered easily. "I was more concerned about how unfair their reviews seemed to the establishments, I hadn't actually been to them before."

"Oh, I see," Harry said, nodding. "That's awful thoughtful of you. I must admit I'm somewhat surprised. You always seemed so distant from other people."

Daphne grinned, doing a victory dance internally.

"I, er, hide it well." She looked down at her hands, hoping that her calculated hesitation came off as sincerity. This was it, this was her plan of attack. She had to absolutely sell this story. "Did anyone ever tell you what it was like living in Slytherin and not being a Death Eater?"

* * *

The night had gone as well as Daphne could hope, but annoyingly she was depending on Harry to progress things after the date. She still lived with her parents as it was comfortable and luxurious, but those blasted girls were camped out in her room making it impossible to invite Harry back to her place. _Perhaps that was on purpose._

She made quite the effort to show she was paying attention as he spoke, and made sure to ask follow up questions that were based on the things he said to demonstrate that she was listening. As far as she could tell it was working, because Harry had taken her on a walk through the park after their meal to 'let their food settle'. The park _was_ rather romantic in its own way, and despite her attitude and motivations Daphne wasn't immune to being charmed by genuine effort.

 _Is it possible that I might actually enjoy this man?_ Daphne found herself wondering. She felt her heart thumping at that thought. If it _was_ possible… then it was even more critical that she won this game no matter what it took. Daphne had disliked having to interact with almost every other person she had ever met, and had long since given up on the idea of genuinely enjoying someone else's company.

But there was something about Harry that was captivating in a way he didn't intend. That's part of what made it captivating, that he wasn't doing it to impress or influence her. She frowned slightly, realizing that impressing and influencing him was most of what she'd tried to do that night. But it was _necessary_!

"I had an enjoyable evening with you Daphne," Harry said, his voice tightening a bit from the easy conversation they'd been sharing. Daphne's heart thumped harder. "I'd like to meet you again sometime, if you'd be so kind."

"Of course," Daphne replied smoothly. "I'm actually free tomorrow as well."

Harry nodded and turned to face her. Daphne watched his face, trying to glean any sort of insight she could tonight. His face looked a little unsure, and his body language looked very tightly controlled. She wondered what he could be debating when he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to lean in.

 _Merlin… he's going to kiss me…_

The last vestiges of thought departed her mind as his lips connected with hers, and she felt her eyes flutter closed almost as if on instinct. She parted her lips and poked her tongue at his gently, but then he pulled back, looking torn.

"Tomorrow, then," he said softly. "Have a good evening Daphne."

And with that, he was gone with a soft cracking sound.

Daphne stood there utterly still for several moments, her mind trying to process about a dozen separate things all at once. That had been her first kiss. She hadn't really thought about it too much, and she certainly could have been kissing years earlier if she was so inclined, it was just the prospect of letting one of the mouth-breathers she usually found around her do so had been nauseating.

That though… that had been magical in a way that she'd never experienced with magic before. She looked around and realized she had been breathing heavily. Straightening herself out and gaining firm control over her demeanor, she apparated back to her house. She was going to absolutely rub her date in those sluts faces.

She arrived in the parlor where Astoria was waiting as expected.

"Well?" Astoria asked. "Did things go well?"

"Better than expected, worse than I'd hoped," Daphne answered. "Were you able to cast the contraception charm on the other girls while you kept them company?"

Astoria grinned.

"They didn't even notice."

"Good," Daphne said with a wide smile. "Fucking Hufflepuff rules. That's the reason they can't ever get ahead. So I can't use magic to change their fertility? Fine, I'll use words to ask someone else to do it."

"You know the deal," Astoria said warningly. "I get at least one night with him a month after you get married, and you suggest me as an alternative for him while you're pregnant."

"Yes, Stori, I hadn't forgotten," Daphne grumbled. Still, the deal no longer seemed exactly fair to her. Perhaps there would be a way to get out that restriction also…

"You still haven't told me exactly what is going on, only that you're trying to become Harry's wife and the other girls are your competition."

"I explained this, Stori, there's a contract involved. I can't say anything else."

Astoria gave her a look like she was deciding whether or not to believe her. But in the end she simply nodded and left the room.

 _And now,_ Daphne thought with no small amount of glee. _Time to go break some hearts._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Actual smut starts next chapter. What schemes will the other girls play?

You can chat with me on my discord server if you want:

Code: TQ25x5u


	3. A Plan Into Motion

Chapter 3  
A Plan Into Motion

Harry appeared in his living room, relaxing with a sigh. That date with Daphne had indeed been pleasant, but it had also been… taxing. She wasn't nearly as good at lying as she thought she was, but after an entire childhood with the Dursley's, Harry was very good at pretending not to notice. Even so that wasn't necessarily a deal breaker for him. The lying, or the being bad at it. What mattered to him more was _why_ she was clearly interested in having his babies (she had not been as subtle as she thought), whether or not he could stand being around her for the next few decades, and if she would make a decent mother.

On the first count he figured that money and prestige were a safe bet. She hadn't known him well enough to reach out to him because she was attracted to him as a person. On the second count the answer was probably yes. She was rather pleasant to look at and for all her scheming she didn't seem like the type who would unnecessarily burden him with expectations or responsibilities on her behalf. That meant that even if Harry couldn't really stand her, he might not have to be around her all the time. On the last count… that would require more interaction. Another date, for tomorrow in fact, like he had already agreed to.

Really it was the kiss which had been her test and saving grace. Her attempts at manipulating him had been annoying, even if they were expected and poorly executed. Why would someone who actively avoids human contact whenever possible think they would be good at telling convincing lies? Especially to someone like Harry whose life had depended on telling convincing lies at times? But he had wanted to see if there was anything more to Daphne than the cynical bitch she seemed to be under everything, and surprisingly there might be. He'd seen the barest potential of genuine feeling from her when they kissed, and in the position he was in that couldn't be ignored.

Having committed to the plan of having a kid in time though, Harry decided that anyone who met the bar would be… allowed to audition. Whether or not they actually got pregnant from it he'd leave up to a higher power, but he'd accept all offers until he knew at least one of his acceptable options was 'bearing fruit' so to speak.

Harry walked into his room, stripping off his clothes and laying down in his bed. The problem with Ron and Hermione had been stranger than usual. Harry could tell that it had been some kind of argument that had started more seriously than their usual bickering, but by the time he had arrived, Hermione and Ron simply hadn't been talking to each other. Hermione had been flustered and uncharacteristically short with him, like she wanted him to speak to her as little as possible. Meanwhile, Ron had stayed out of sight of Hermione the whole time and Harry had to hunt his friend down outside their country cottage, flying a broom.

When he tried to engage Ron on what was wrong, and why he had been called to mediate, Ron had simply scowled and asked Harry to just fly with him. So that's what he'd done. The strange part of it for Harry was that while they had called him to mediate their argument, like they did on occasion, once he arrived they didn't seem interested in having help with the argument. Instead it appeared they both wanted a distraction in the house. Someone whose presence would demand enough politeness to prevent further discussion.

Harry had spent the entire afternoon trying to coax what the problem was out of either of them, but they had both ignored his attempts entirely, not even bothering to make up some kind of excuse before changing the subject.

Harry rolled over in bed and shook his head. He had enough things going on right now without having to figure out the current thing making _their_ lives difficult. Harry instead moved on to considering whether or not he would explain the magical situation he found himself in to any women who seemed interested in helping. It was a subject he had given considerable thought at this point, but after his date with Daphne he felt he had an answer.

He would make it clear he was interested in having children and didn't want to use protection. That would communicate everything relevant to the witch in question, and the type of commitment she might be getting herself into. But he didn't see any reason to explain why. How would it matter if the reason was some magical requirement or if he simply had a sudden desire to have kids? The result was the same for his partner.

Feeling as if he had more clarity now following that date, Harry drifted off to sleep, wondering if any of the other girls Daphne had been with were of a similar mind.

* * *

Daphne's heart was racing again, but this time it wasn't the idiotic emotions of being kissed, it was the thrill of a plan bearing fruit. Her and Harry had been on another acceptable date, and this time he had invited her back to his home. She was intrigued by the simplicity of the house. It wasn't small, but it wasn't some sprawling mansion or manor house either. Had the Potters built such a place? They must have at some point, Daphne believed, so it was interesting that Harry wasn't living there. It looked like it had three, maybe four bedrooms.

"Welcome to my home," Harry said. He ushered her in and Daphne had to admit, his taste was rather good considering that there was so little house to furnish.

"Well, Mr. Potter," Daphne said in a joking tone, "I think this rather makes up for being late to our date again."

Harry stared at her for a few seconds before leaning in next to her ear. He was so sudden about it that Daphne jumped when he whispered.

"Daphne, the _house_ isn't how I was planning on apologizing for that…"

Daphne's breath hitched, and her eyes widened as he pulled back, a smirk on his lips. A fury built inside her. _No one_ got the better of her!

"Why _were_ you late anyway?" Daphne asked, trying to focus him on the thing he should feel guilty for.

"Oh, just wrapping up my 'couples counseling' with Ron and Hermione again this afternoon."

She waited for him to say more, but he seemed quite comfortable saying nothing.

"And did you solve their problem?" Daphne asked.

"Yes. It was even stranger than I thought."

Again Daphne waited for him to continue, and again he said nothing. She was just winding up to deliver more demands for information when he took a step towards the door out of the hallway.

"Daphne," Harry called out. "Would you like a tour of the place?"

"Uh…" Daphne was caught off guard. Harry had shown himself to be _far_ more confident and self-assured than she'd expected, and she wasn't sure how she was losing control of the 'relationship' so quickly. "Sure, Harry."

"Well over here," Harry said, taking a few steps and pointing, "is the kitchen. Some blokes would expect the woman to be in there all the time, but I rather like cooking for myself, so I expect that I will use it more than anyone does. Except the elves, if I ever decide to have any."

Daphne was completely thrown by this comment. He was talking like he was explaining her expected place in a long term relationship, but he hadn't really given her any indication he was thinking in that direction other than bringing her home. There had also been a confusing mix of sexism and self-deprecation in the comment that she just couldn't quite parse.

"On the other side," Harry said, indicating, "is where you'll find the sitting room, with the study attached in the back." Harry got a sudden look of concern on his face. "Never fear, my dear, for I won't subject my poor pure-blooded princess to the vulgarities of Muggle culture in the common areas."

Daphne's eyes widened and then narrowed. He was _teasing_ her.

"And where," Daphne asked dangerously, "might I find these elements of Muggle culture. I suddenly find myself quite keen on experiencing them."

"Ah," Harry said with a grin. "That would be upstairs."

She followed him in a huff, determined to wipe that stupid grin off his face. In that moment she wasn't even thinking about her goal, about the game, she just wanted him to understand that she was _no one's_ fool. She followed Harry to what looked like a bedroom door and when he stopped she barreled past him intent on shattering his snarky behavior. But when she looked around she lost her train of anger.

All around the room there were things she didn't recognize, clearly the 'Muggle culture' Harry had been talking about, but she could tell what they were by the parts of the room she did recognize. A baby's crib, painted walls, a toy broom… this was a nursery. She turned and looked at Harry who was still standing in the door and his face was now serious.

"Why…?" she started.

"I want to have kids," he shrugged. "Figured you should know."

Daphne looked at him and felt an intensity rising inside her.

"Well," Daphne said in a husky voice. "We had better get on making them then." Harry made to step back and head to another room, but Daphne called out again. "No!" She started removing her clothes slowly, in the most sensual manner she could muster. "Let's do it here. This is supposed to be their room, right? What better place to make them than in their own room? There's a certain poetry to it."

Harry shuddered as he felt himself twitch in his pants.

 _Merlin this woman wants it bad…_

Harry walked over towards her and started stripping off his own clothes, and by the time he'd managed it Daphne was already naked on the floor, laying on her back. Her figure was much more petite than most girls, and her tits couldn't be larger than a b-cup, but her nipples were hard and enticing, and her shape had an overall elegance that was difficult to not find sexy.

He started bending forward to position himself when Daphne's legs opened wide and her hand came up.

"Nuh uh," she said. She pointed down at her puffy, glistening pussy. "Nothing else until you use your mouth."

Harry stopped and looked at her in annoyance.

"I was going to anyway, Daph. No reason to be a bitch about it."

She was about to reply but her response fled her head at the feeling of something warm and wet stimulating her clit.

 _Fucking hell, how has he managed to stay single?_

She lifted her legs up behind his head and pulled him in tighter, letting out a sigh of contentment. She could get used to this. Confusion filled her when the sensations stopped, and she tried to squeeze harder with her legs to remind him what he was doing, but when she looked down she found him prying her legs apart.

"Just let me do it, Daph," Harry said, obvious annoyance in his voice. "Or would you rather leave?"

Daphne looked a bit sheepish at the reprimand, and set her feet down, trying to relax into the moment. Harry made sure she was still, then leaned down and buried his face once more.

"Oooohhh…." Daphne moaned, her back arching off the ground. "Fuck, Harry…" Daphne had experienced a lot of oral, but this man was talented. She could feel every stroke of his tongue like white hot fire that traveled through her body. "Harry!… Fuck, stop! Stop!"

Harry pulled back and looked at her confused.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Daphne looked up at his face and felt a pure need burn inside her. His face was shiny with her arousal, and he was breathing heavily as he stared at her.

"I need you inside me," Daphne practically growled. She spread her legs wide open and gave him a wild look. For his part, Harry simply gave her a smirk and crawled up his body until he was over her and his cock was in front of her entrance.

"I'm not going to use protection," Harry told her in a low voice, using his hands to get himself positioned just right.

"Fuck, if you don't stick that cock inside me right now Potter, I swear I'll—"

Harry's lips crushed down onto hers and he plunged forward, filling her up in one smooth stroke. She didn't kiss back, she _couldn't_ kiss back, all she could do was writhe underneath him, entirely unprepared for the explosion of sensation that washed through her. This was so much more intense than using toys on herself. Would sex with any man feel this was, or was it just him? But Harry was relentless, and instead of giving her a chance to recover he started setting a rhythm immediately, pulling his lips back from hers.

"Oh… oh… fuck… oh…" Daphne was vaguely aware that things other than her cunt existed, but for a while that notion was purely academic. When her senses finally came back under her control she realized her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was bouncing back and forth in time with his thrusts. This was heaven. She wanted to experience this for the rest of her life.

"I'm… getting close…" Harry grunted.

"Fucking… better… dump that whole load… as deep as you can…" Daphne managed to get out, reaching up and cupping her own breasts. "I want to… feel it… filling up… every… empty space…"

Harry, who had already been having trouble with how tight and warm Daphne was, couldn't restrain himself at hearing the words Daphne was groaning out. He tensed up, pushing in as deep as he could, and felt himself pulse as he released several spurts. He panted, and after a few seconds moved his body to pull out, but Daphne stopped him with both her arms and legs.

"No, Harry," Daphne whispered. "Just… stay inside… for a minute…"

Harry relaxed, laying himself down on the floor next to her, still deep inside.

Daphne smiled, pure bliss running through every part of her.

 _I win._

* * *

 _"Gabby… you can't avoid looking at me forever,"_ Fleur said in French, annoyed at the behavior of her younger sibling. They were in the hotel room they'd originally had for the birthday party packing up their things. Now that a more… permanent trip to the Isles was in their future, they needed more permanent lodging. For the time being, Daphne's house was serving as the 'base camp' for all the girls, but that wouldn't last forever either. _"I know what we did makes you uncomfortable, and you wish it hadn't happened, but we were drunk and it did."_

 _"Is that why you think I've been avoiding you Vague?"_ Gabby replied in exasperation. Fleur grinned at the nickname, knowing it meant Gabby wasn't truly upset with her. When Gabby had been very young, she'd had trouble pronouncing Fleur's name, and it had come out more like Flou, the French word for imprecise, vague, or fuzzy. And at times, Fleur could admit that the name even fit her, as she could be frustratingly imprecise with her meanings when she wanted. Now that they were older it was a name Gabby sometimes used to show affection and respect for Fleur being the older of the two. _"I haven't been avoiding you because I wish it hadn't happened, I've been avoiding you because it scares me how much I want it to happen again!"_

Fleur paused at that. She had to admit, there really wasn't another girl that could compare in beauty to her little sister, but this was a line they had always avoided crossing in the past with each other.

 _"You enjoyed it?"_ Fleur asked.

 _"We're Veela, Vague, of course I enjoyed a beauty such as yourself!"_ Gabby said annoyed. _"Just like I know that you enjoyed it too!"_

Fleur blushed and tried to sputter out some kind of deflection, but Gabby just laughed.

 _"Fleur, you may have spent your teenage years frustrated by our heritage and avoiding it, but I embraced it much more."_ Gabby looked at Fleur seriously. _"Are you even aware how common incest is among full Veela?"_

 _"No, you know I wouldn't be,"_ Fleur answered, looking away. There were times that Fleur felt shame for how little she had connected with her own heritage, especially now that Gabby was grown and had decided on embracing it. So much of what made her who she was, was unknown to her. Fleur placed her last item in the suitcase and closed it.

 _"Fleur… I thought when you were teasing the other girls at the table during the party that you expected us to be doing this kind of thing."_

 _"You did?"_ Fleur asked, looking up in surprise. _"But you were so… embarrassed by it."_

 _"I don't know any of them, Fleur, and I've only been to Britain twice."_ Gabby looked down and flushed. _"I may be shy in front of a bunch of strangers, but with you?"_ Gabby reached down and fluidly lifted the summer dress she had been wearing over her head, revealing that she'd been wearing nothing underneath. _"I'm not shy with you."_

 _"Gabby!"_ Fleur said, looking away with a flushed face.

 _"Ah, but I see that you are embarrassed,"_ Gabby said in a smug tone. _"Our best chance at winning is together, like this, so I shall have to… break you of this pointless embarrassment."_

Fleur looked back at Gabby with wide eyes as the younger girl closed the few steps between them and reached up to Fleur's shoulders.

 _"Gabby, what are you—"_

 _"On your knees, Fleur,"_ Gabby said, pressing down on Fleur's shoulders. Fleur was in too much shock to resist and smoothly got on her knees, her face ending up dangerously close to Gabby's smooth folds. She stared for several seconds, before Gabby spoke again. _"Ah, perhaps that was… too Vague… for you."_ Fleur could hear the teasing in Gabby's tone. _"Stick out your tongue, lean forward, and lick the juices from my 'barely legal' cunt, as you put it."_

Gabby didn't wait for Fleur to comply, and the older girl's eyes widened as she felt herself being pressed forward. With few options, and a significant dampness in her own folds now, Fleur did as commanded.

 _"Magnificent,"_ Gabby sighed. _"We have another day or so before the Bitch's three days are up. I think you need some practice with the methods we'll be using on poor Harry."_

* * *

"So then… you want to practice? For Harry?" Padma asked hesitantly.

"You can call it practice if you want," Parvati said, rolling her eyes. "I'm horny and we can't even talk to Harry for another day, Pads." Parvati frowned. "We've been taking care of each other like this since sixth year, why are you being all coy now?"

Padma shifted on the bed they were both on in the room they shared. They were both in nothing but their lingerie, and still had a few hours until the needed to make it back to Daphne's.

"Everyone saw us, Pav," Padma said. "I've never been so embarrassed."

"Pads… you told them all at the party that we get each other off."

Padma's eyes widened and she sat up straight.

"That actually happened!?" she asked. "I thought… well with the alcohol I didn't know which memories…"

Parvati couldn't help it and let out a soft laugh, reaching forward and cupping her twin's left breast.

"Okay…" Parvati said. "Lay back, I think you need the stress relief more than I do right now."

* * *

Harry made small sounds of exertion with each thrust, holding the petite hips in front of him for leverage. It was certainly different in this position, her on all fours. There was a kind of delicious depth that he could reach this way that just wasn't available before. Harry glanced up at the long blond hair and wondered how much she might protest if he just… ever so slightly gripped it for leverage.

"Mmmm… that's nice Harry…" She turned her head and looked back at him with a goofy grin. "Just make sure not a drop goes to waste. I'm supposed to be making babies, you know."

"Fuuuuck…" Harry couldn't help himself and tensed up at hearing the matter-of-fact statement slip through her lips. He plunged in as far as he could and felt himself releasing one shot after another.

"Mmmm… yes… now don't forget the tape when you pull out."

Harry, who was finally coming back to his senses, looked up at the strange girl.

"Are you sure, Luna?" Harry asked, looking at the roll of duct tape next to them.

"Quite sure," Luna said with a firm nod of her head. Harry sighed and pulled out, reaching for the tape.

"You said any time I want?" Harry confirmed, pulling a strip off the roll.

"Day or night," Luna said in cheerful tone.

* * *

Daphne performed the spell again, still not understanding the result.

 _Still negative?_ She checked the time. _The spell says it can confirm pregnancy with 100% accuracy after 12 hours… why is it still negative? He filled me up twice, and I was ovulating yesterday!_

Was Harry sterile? Was it impossible for him to get someone pregnant? It wasn't unheard of, but that seemed like the sort of thing he would have checked after learning of his unique responsibility.

 _Then what could it be? The only way I couldn't be pregnant is if—_

Daphne's eyes narrowed as she felt rage begin to build inside her. One of those stupid fucking _whores_ must have somehow got a spell on her! When she found out who… there would be _blood_!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you're continuing to enjoy the story!

If you're interested, you can join me and a few other fanfic authors (including Taiga and Rtnwriter) on my Discord server:

Code: TQ25x5u


	4. Snitches And Cream

Chapter 4  
Snitches And Cream

"I know it was one of you!" Daphne practically screeched. "It's the only way he didn't knock me up the other night!"

"How could one of us have charmed you?" Susan asked, clearly annoyed. "We signed a magical contract preventing us from doing that kind of thing."

"There's—" Daphne cut herself off. "There's… well, I'm sure that there must be a way."

"And _why_ ," Katie asked, "would you be so sure that—"

Katie's words stopped short and everyone turned at the sound of the door opening. Everything became silent as a naked Luna walked into the room casually. Well… _kind_ of naked. She was wearing… something over her pussy.

"Luna?" Katie started. "What… what's that you're wearing?"

"Oh this?" Luna asked trailing her finger along the edge of the silver strip. "It's tape."

A few moments of incredulity later, Katie asked the follow up question on all of their minds.

"Um… why are you wearing tape over your…"

Luna hummed as she walked over to a chair and sat down, pulling her wand from behind her ear and waving it. The contract parchment materialized in her hand and she looked up at Katie.

"To keep the cum inside, of course," Luna explained. "I worked hard for it, I didn't want it to go to waste."

"Er…" Daphne frowned. "Who's cum?"

"Harry," Luna replied. "Who else?"

Every turned to Daphne anticipating her reaction. She did not disappoint.

"HARRY!?" Daphne roared. "I got that exception to blackmail everyone! You even agreed to it! You weren't supposed to even talk to him for one more day!"

"I know that," Luna told her patiently. "You got an exception to blackmail everyone. But you never got a guarantee that it would work."

Daphne made a few choking sounds and Susan tried to stifle her laughter at seeing the blond girl who had been so insufferable frustrated. Daphne darted her eyes over to Susan and glared for a second before looking back at Luna.

"Fine!" Daphne shouted. "Then… Then I'll just do what I said, and release the recordings I made for other people to see!"

"Really?" Luna said, looking up at Daphne from the contract with interest in her eyes. "May I have a copy as well? I expect I'd learn quite a lot from reviewing it." Daphne was too surprised by this reaction to actually answer. "I expect that Harry would probably enjoy watching it with me as well. Oh, this could be wonderful!"

Daphne seemed to fluster as the other girls watched her. She knew that this would be a test of her ability to control them, that if she didn't follow through now it would be harder to make them listen in the future. But at the same time she didn't know exactly how she could follow through on the threat. Luna didn't seem perturbed by the prospect of other people seeing her participate in a lesbian orgy, and there was also the fact that Daphne was part of the recordings as well.

Infuriated as she realized that she was going to lose face in front of the other girls — one of which she was convinced had somehow cast a spell on her — there wasn't much she could do.

Daphne looked at Luna once more and saw… _something_ … in her face.

"Get out!" she yelled. "Everyone get out of my room! Don't you cunts have your own houses!?"

The other girls looked at each other, and each of them knew what they were thinking: no matter who won, they wanted _Daphne_ to lose.

* * *

It had been a week or so since Harry had started looking for candidates. He was a bit curious why he hadn't heard from Daphne since their last tryst, but shrugged it off. Perhaps she regretted it? He didn't mind too much, she had been a bit annoying to deal with, but he had hoped that the glimmer of something he'd seen would manifest.

Harry shook his head and grabbed his broom, walking out his front door. He didn't need to be thinking about Daphne right now, because he was going to meet another girl: Katie Bell. It had certainly been a while since he'd talked with her, and she'd invited him to come up to Hogwarts for a round of flying together to remember the old days. Since it was the middle of August, the castle would be empty and using the Quidditch pitch wouldn't be a problem. Even so, he'd made sure to clear their little flight with Minerva ahead of time.

Merlin was it ever weird calling her that, but now that he was out of school she insisted.

Focusing on his destination just outside the wards, Harry turned on the spot and apparated. The familiar gates in front of him brought on a wave of nostalgia, but then, everything about today was likely to do that.

Harry put his broom under him and kicked off into the air, deciding to travel to the pitch by air instead of walking the whole way. As he approached he saw a lone figure making lazy turns in the distance, and figured that must be Katie.

"Fancy meeting you here," Harry called out with a grin as he flew up to where she was. His eyes widened as he got a good look at what she was wearing. Harry had put on his old Quidditch robes for their afternoon thinking it appropriate, but Katie… she was wearing a tight t-shirt that _clearly_ didn't have a bra underneath it, and a dangerously short skirt.

"Hey there, Harry," Katie greeted him with a smile. Her grin widened as she saw him inspecting her attire. "I'm surprised those still fit you."

"Oh," Harry replied dumbly, looking down at his robes. "These? Yeah, I had them resized for sixth year and I only grew about another inch after that."

"They look good on you," she said approvingly. "So, what do you say we start off with a race?"

Before Harry could respond she bolted away, her skirt and her hair flapping in the wind. Harry chased after her, a thrilled laugh escaping his lips. For several hours they dashed around the pitch and the grounds, enjoying the simplicity of flying on a broom that had always brought Harry a sense of calm and excitement in equal measure.

Harry pulled up to the shore of the lake after their last game of tag and just stared out at the familiar, peaceful vista.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," Katie's voice rang out from somewhere above him. Harry looked up and his eyes widened. She was a couple of feet above him and slightly to the side, but what really grabbed his attention was that he had a quite clear view of what was under her skirt. Which was nothing. Katie looked down at him when he didn't respond and realized what he was seeing with a smirk. "Something grab your attention, Harry?"

"Oh, uh…" Harry tried. He tried very hard to look away. But he could swear that she was wiggling herself slightly now.

"You're not even seeing the most interesting part," Katie said. She shifted her hips to the side so that the broomstick wasn't blocking his view, and that's when Harry noticed the shiny little circle poking out from her ass. Katie was wearing an anal plug, Harry realized. His eyes glanced forward slightly. She seemed to be dripping wet too.

"Did, uh…" Harry finally tore his eyes away and looked up at Katie's smirking face. "Did you wear that during games?"

"No," Katie said with a chuckle. "This is just for… our little get together."

"I see," Harry replied. He swallowed thickly.

"Would you like to see… a little closer?" Katie asked. Harry, having finally gotten over his shock, shot her a feral grin.

"Absolutely."

"Keep up then," Katie giggled, flying off towards the castle. Harry gave chase and followed her as she touched down on one of the roofs.

"Isn't this…" Harry looked around. "The roof of the Great Hall?"

"Yep," Katie said with a grin. "Just imagine what everyone below us would see if the students were here."

"Well," Harry said slowly, "it certainly would have made meals more entertaining."

Katie took a few steps toward him and reached for his robes.

"I think you're a bit overdressed."

Her hands began working, removing his clothing, and Harry watched fascinated as she knelt down while pulling his pants off. The release of his constricted erection was a relief all on its own that made him close his eyes and let out a satisfied sigh, but when he opened his eyes again he saw Katie was simply staring at his cock.

"Katie? Are you—" The question died quickly when Katie's mouth engulfed him.

 _Fuck, she must have a lot of practice to be this good._

Harry kicked his pants to the side feebly and Katie started to bob up and down, pulling back to the head every few strokes to give him a swirl of her tongue. He couldn't help the moan of satisfaction that she coaxed from his lips, and as he did, he saw her grin around his cock as she held it in her mouth. It was one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen. As he watched, entranced, she spread her knees apart and shoved one of her hands underneath her skirt. It was followed quickly by a deliciously filthy squelching sound as she pleasured herself.

He wasn't sure _precisely_ how long she spent sucking at him, but it felt like it wasn't quite long enough when she pulled back. Harry looked down with an annoyed growl, only to see her turning around on all fours, the extremely small skirt covering nothing in that position. His protests fell short as he watched her reach between her legs, past her cunt, and press against the plug still inside her a few times.

"Fuck, Harry," she said in a slightly hoarse voice. "I'm so fucking wet and horny." Her hand slid down and her fingers spread her lips apart. "I think you might enjoy this part of me a bit better than my mouth though."

Harry didn't need any further encouragement, and only moments later was lining himself up. He looked up at her face, which was turned to the side eying him.

"Should I go slow, or…"

"No," Katie growled. "I want you to fuck me hard enough that I can feel it in the plug. I want you to start hard and then go harder." She took several ragged breaths as Harry's eyes widened. "Don't fuck me like I'm your girlfriend Harry, fuck me like I'm your bitch."

He didn't need to hear any more. Harry slammed forward, feeling Katie's tight hole squeeze down as he entered. Pausing for only a moment to savor the feeling, Harry pulled out and started to set a rapid pace, listening with some satisfaction to the loud moans coming out of Katie's mouth.

"Fuck… yes…" Katie groaned. "Harder…" She clenched her jaw. "Hard enough… to hit the plug…"

Harry got a firm grip on her hips and smashed himself against her feeling the hard gem-like end of the plug hit his pelvis.

"Yes!" Katie gasped. "Like that!"

Harry kept thrusting but it was hard to get enough leverage, so he reached forward and grabbed her arms, pulling them and the rest of her body back against him hard. _She said to fuck her like she's my bitch…_

"YES!" Katie yelled. "FUCK YOU'RE SO DEEP!"

Every time he thrust forward his pelvis pushed the plug, and every time Katie's body shook just a little bit more. After only a few minutes Katie started to convulse and let out a piercing scream, and Harry found himself getting into the spirit of Katie's attitude.

"That's right bitch," Harry muttered, not slowing his pace at all, "cum on my cock like a well trained whore."

The words seemed to cause several more spasms to course through her body, and a short while later she seemed to come down from her orgasm, letting out small mewling sounds with each movement of Harry's hips.

"I'm close," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Yeessss…" Katie moaned. "Knock me up Harry…" He felt her push back onto him. "Stick it deep inside… and dump as much cum as you can in my womb…"

That was it for Harry, he couldn't hold back any more. With a loud grunt he pulled on her arms, pushed all the way in, and started to empty himself, just as requested.

"I can feel it," Katie whispered as he spurted. "Mmmm… cream filled Katie…"

Harry shuddered as his orgasm subsided. Harry started to pull out, but Katie pushed back against him.

"Noooo…" she slurred a bit. "Not yet, just… a few minutes."

Harry stopped his motion and in doing so suddenly came to appreciate the velvety bliss of the warm, smooth place his cock was currently resting. Well, he could certainly wait a few minutes. Just as he was trying to figure out a more comfortable position they could get into instead of him kneeling behind her while she was on all fours, a sudden and unexpected sensation from his resting length caught his full attention.

"What…?" he muttered.

"Mmmm…" Katie's voice let out a smooth moaning sound. "I can control my muscles quite… extensively." As if to emphasize her last word he felt a sequence of squeezing motions that felt more pleasant than the first one had. Within a few minutes he found himself once more becoming hard inside her, leading her to moan her own approval.

"Hold on," Katie said, reaching one of her hands back. He watched in fascination as she gripped the end of the plug and slowly began to pull it out. He saw it was made of metal, and wasn't overly large, just the kind of plug that's there to provide a bit of a different sensation. As the tip of it slipped out of her he noticed her ass stay ever so slightly open, as if waiting for the plug to return.

But it wasn't returning, Katie was pulling her hand which now held the plug away. His eyes followed and then widened as he watched her head turn, mouth open. He could only stare as she didn't hesitate at all before pushing the plug into her mouth until the gem-like end covered her lips. Harry wasn't quite sure what to do or say, or if he even really needed to, but he watched as Katie gave him the most practiced version of the 'puppy-dog eyes' he'd ever seen.

"Fhillh uhf wai uder holeh?" she said around the metal plug. It took Harry a few moments to figure out what she meant: fill up my other hole… how could he say no to that?

Harry pulled out as Katie turned back to face forward, leaning her head into her arms in front of her. This had the effect of lowering her face down onto the roof they were on, which caused her ass to raise and turn upward, her back arching smoothly. The sight was so purely sexual that it made Harry growl involuntarily as he placed the tip of himself at her other other interest.

He was trying to figure out just how slow he should take this when Katie pushed back on his cock, burying the first inch herself. The unexpected sensation caused Harry to lurch forward and without really meaning to Harry found himself fully sheathed in a single thrust.

"Holy fuck, Katie…" Harry muttered, a bit delirious. "How are you this hot and tight inside?" But there was no answer forthcoming as Katie was laying her face on the roof, eyes closed, moaning.

* * *

Minerva sighed as she walked into the Great Hall, annoyed at how much work she was having to do on her own. This long before the term started, very few of the professors were around to help with preparations, and most wouldn't be arriving until two weeks before term started.

"Minerva," she heard the familiar squeaky voice of Filius call out. She turned to face him and was confused to see him staring up. "Did we have any guests on the grounds this afternoon."

"Yes," she answered briskly. "I granted Harry Potter and Katie Bell permission to use the Quidditch pitch for a day of flying."

"I see," the short Charms master said, turning his head to face her. He had a mischievous look that she didn't often see. "They must _really_ love flying."

"Well yes," Minerva answered, starting to look up. Filius was probably watching them cross above the Hall. "They've always—"

She stopped at what she saw above, remembering that the Great Hall was charmed to show what it looked like overhead. She felt a heat rise in her face as she turned around immediately to leave.

* * *

This time he lasted much longer than the first, probably on account of him having so recently cum, but in the end her body once more extracted what it was after as he buried himself deep and felt the pulses travel down the length of himself into her.

Panting heavily, Harry stayed still inside her for several seconds. He watched Katie pull the plug out of her mouth as he began to pull himself out of her ass. Almost as soon as he was completely removed, he watched her roughly shove the plug back into place.

"Don't want to waste any…" Katie said breathlessly.

"Katie…" Harry said, still take his breath in deep gulps. "That was…"

"Mmm…" Katie flopped onto her stomach and rolled onto her back. "Well it was good for _me_."

Harry let out a little chuckle and went over to pick up their brooms, handing Katie hers. With great effort she picked herself up and straddled it, and Harry couldn't help but notice a bit of his cum flow out of her cunt and slick the place she was sitting.

"So…" Harry said, mounting his own broom. "Would you like to go flying again sometime?"

* * *

Harry couldn't quite get the memory of his afternoon with Katie out of his head. _That_ had been something he thought he was unlikely to forget any time soon. It had been two days since, and he was considering asking Katie to meet him at his house sometime in the next few days. It would probably be more comfortable than the roof of the Great Hall had been.

Today though there was another girl that he had invited over. As he set the two plates of food on the table, he heard the door open.

"You called for me, Harry?" Luna asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah, I—" His words were cut off as he looked up to find her standing naked in the doorway. "Luna… did you come here like that?"

"Well of course, I wouldn't be much of a sex slave if I was constantly showing up with clothes that get in the way."

"Luna…" Harry started, his brows furrowing, "You know you're not _really_ my sex slave, right?"

She shrugged as if the distinction was unimportant, walking into the room. Her eyes lit up when she saw the food on the table.

"Oh!" Her voice sounded full of glee. "Are you going to teach me how to eat food and have sex at the same time?" She brought a hand up to her chin thoughtfully. "I'm not really hungry but I could try anyway… oh, this is so exciting! I had talked with the girls about this!"

"Er…" Harry just stared for a few seconds. "…What?"

"Well, I've been curious about having to eat while having sex," she explained in a lecturing tone. "I'm glad you're going to make me."

"What? No, listen, Luna…" Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I know when you came over before you said that I could, uh, use you any time I wanted. But I, er, have other ways I want to use you than just sex. I invited you over to have a meal, not have sex."

"Oh," Luna replied, sounding almost dejected. "So we eat first… and _then_ you use me?" She had a tone like it was the only reasonable conclusion she could think of.

Harry made a few noises as he tried to think of how to respond before sighing and sitting in his chair.

"Sure, Luna." He indicated the other chair. "Have lunch with me, then we'll… relax for a little while… then we can have sex."

"Isn't sex relaxing though?" Luna asked interestedly. She took her seat and picked up the utensils. "Oh! Are we going to try gentle sex first, and then really rough sex? Is that why it won't be relaxing?"

Harry shot her a glare, but it melted when he saw the small smirk on her lips. She was teasing him. He decided to tease her back.

"If we have time," he told her evenly. "Lots of other things to do today, you know."

* * *

Harry's mind was extremely distracted. First there was the gratuitous amount of sex he had been having recently, and all the girls he had been having it with. Thinking about them, and how each of them felt or behaved, was something that often intruded on his thoughts. Second though, was all of the other things he was having to take care of. There were things with the ministry and family affairs now that he had committed to actually continuing the family lines.

The last thing distracting them though was how incredibly attractive the red-haired woman next to him was. Susan was walking next to him as they approached his house having just finished a very relaxing and easy date. If Harry really expected any of the girls he had been with so far to make him comfortable, it would be Susan. She had always been extremely kind and caring, and very perceptive about the things that put other people at ease.

Tonight though the generous curves she carried with her were being accentuated by her choice of clothes, which had reminded Harry and everyone at the restaurant they'd gone to that Susan wasn't just a kind person, she was a sexy one as well.

"Welcome to my humble little home," Harry said with a grin, opening the door for her. Taking her coat like a true gentlemen, Harry ushered her into the sitting room. "Would you care for something to drink?"

"Yes, thank you," Susan replied in that soft, silky voice she'd been using all night. "Some… wine perhaps?"

Harry nodded and walked over to where he kept the alcohol, grabbing two glasses. Susan was the best candidate for a mother between all of the girls he'd been with so far, and the date had been quite promising. She'd been very interested in him as a person, which for him was almost as much of a turn on as a naked woman. Returning with the glasses he handed one to her.

"Susan," Harry said softly as she took her first sip. "I've recently decided I'd like to… have children. I hope that isn't a problem for you."

Susan almost choked on the wine and blushed furiously before answering.

"No…" she said faintly. "I've… always wanted to be a mother."

"Oh?" he replied in an interested tone. Susan took another sip.

"Yes, it's… been one of my dreams since I was a girl."

"I see."

Harry relaxed and started to drink his wine, but when he looked back over Susan was downing the last of hers. Harry raised an eyebrow in question and Susan looked away with another blush.

"Sorry," she said. "I just… get nervous… and embarrassed… can I have another glass please?"

Harry nodded and set his glass down before taking her back over to the bottle. Glancing back at the redhead briefly he poured a slightly larger amount before walking back and returning the glass to her hand.

"Thank you," she said, immediately going for another drink.

 _Are her nerves that bad?_ Harry thought. _Maybe I should… do something that will break the ice for her.  
_  
Harry reached forward and put his hand behind her head. She looked up at him startled, and her eyes widened even further when he started to slowly pull her towards him. But she didn't resist at all, instead leaning forward slightly until their lips met. Their tongues mingled and with every passing second Susan seemed to gain more and more passion for what they were doing. After a few moments Harry felt bold enough to reach up his other hand and cup her breast. She let out a small squeak but pressed her lips even more firmly into his. Encouraged, Harry gave a gentle squeeze which caused Susan to moan into the kiss. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, slightly pushing her chest into his hand.

Harry dropped his hand down and slowly began to push it back up her stomach on the inside of her shirt, eliciting a gasp as Susan pulled back from Harry's lips briefly. He could see the rosiness in her cheeks, though whether that was from the alcohol or their activities he couldn't be sure.

Suddenly the sound of the front door slamming open sounded and they both jumped, Harry rapidly pulling his hand from underneath her clothes.

"Harry?" Hermione called out. "I'm returning your—" Her words cut off as she entered the room and saw him sitting with Susan, both looking a little flustered. "Oh! I'm sorry to interrupt."

"No," Harry said in a strained voice. "Not… interrupting anything." Harry pulled away from Susan slightly so that he could lean back into the couch they were on. "You said you were returning something?"

Harry's eyes flicked over to Susan, who appeared to be trying to down the rest of her wine. Whether it was for a way to clamp her nerves, a way to avoid the awkward situation, or just something to do, Harry wasn't sure.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed, walking over to him and holding out her hand which was holding a book. "The book on house-keeping spells I borrowed from the Potter collection."

Harry took the book from her and set it aside. He glanced over at Susan again, who had apparently finished her second glass of wine, then returned to Hermione.

"Do you, er, want a glass of wine?"

"No," Hermione said, giving him a smirk. "I can see that you're, ah, 'busy'."

Harry could hear the quotation marks around the word as she said them. Hermione walked out of the room and he heard the front door shut. Harry looked over at Susan who's face looked almost as red as her hair.

"Sorry about that, Susan, I wasn't expecting any company." Harry tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Well, other than _your_ company that is."

Susan nodded then looked at the doorway Hermione had walked out of. That could have been any girl, and they could have walked in and seen what was happening! She felt exposed at this thought, but then the alcohol presented her with another thought: that could have been another girl arriving to take the load of Harry's cum that she'd put _so much effort_ into earning tonight.

Susan knew this feeling… the feeling of her deep insecurities and inhibitions melting away as she got just drunk enough to not be controlled by what she knew were some more prude views on sex and relationships than most. She couldn't let tonight go to waste.

"Harry," she called out with a confidence that normally escaped her. "You said you want to have children, right?" Harry nodded with a confused look on his face, and Susan reached for the straps at her shoulders, slowly lowering them until her breasts were exposed. Harry's eyes were huge as he stared at the revealed skin, unable to hide his interest, which only made the slightly drunk Susan feel more confident. "Well, it seems that you want kids." Susan edged towards him. "And it seems my body is particularly well suited to making them."

Harry let out a gargling sound from his throat that made drunk Susan giggle and she pounced.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, two more girls get their first time! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave me a review with your thoughts on how things are going so far. Who do you hope wins?

If you're interested, you can join me and a few other fanfic authors (including Taiga and Rtnwriter) on my Discord server:

Server Code: TQ25x5u


End file.
